Uchiha Naruto
by Captain Ducttape
Summary: See life through Naruto's eyes as he lives his life as one of the last of the Uchiha clan, pairings, NaruHina, SasufemHaku, onesided InoSasu and SakuSasu, also note Kyuubi will be almost like an older sister to Naruto
1. Prologue

**Uchiha Naruto**

By: Heero-Kitsune-Hanyou

Summary: Naruto is an Uchiha. One of the last survivors of his clan's massacre, now watch as he and his brother Sasuke try to destroy the man that killed the Uchiha clan. Pairings HinaNaru, slight SakuSasuIno, Sasu(fem)Haku. As an added note, Naruto will be OOC, very much so.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then I would not have given him a food dish for a name.

_**Prologue**_

Before our world, before even the first Kages (Shadows), there was a different life, there the land was ruled, not by man, but by beast, what we now call Youkai (Demons). They were not hell-bent on death, destruction, or even chaos. They lived as we do today. But, that was before _they_ came. _They_ were the first of the men, women, and children to begin on this plane of existence. This time was before the Demon-Human wars.

After these wars the demon opened a rift into a different dimension. There they watched us. After generations, we started to believe that the demons were merely that of myth and legend. We became much more civil, stronger, and began making weaponry of mass destruction.

During these new times the demons decided to create a council to govern the lesser demons, as well as to prevent unnecessary slaughtering. Many demons attempted to become a councilmember. It was then decided that only the strongest, largest and wisest of the demon clans were to join. There were to be only thirteen members of the council. Each of these nine had something unique out of their clans.

The council's members were Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki (One-tailed Raccoon), Nekotama, the Nibi no Neko (Two-tailed Cat), Isonade, the Sanbi no Sakana (Three-tailed fish), Ryushin, the Yonbi no Ryu (four-tailed dragon), Houkou, the Gobi no Inu (five-tailed dog), Raijuu, the Rokubi no Itachi (Six-tailed Weasel), Kaku, the Shichibi no Mujina (Seven-tailed Badger), Hachimata, Hachibi no Hebi (Eight-tailed Snake), and Kyuubi, the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-tailed Fox). Also there were the Boss Summons, Enma, the ape boss, Manda, the snake boss, Katsuyu, the slug boss, Gamabunta, the toad boss,

The Organization XIII (council name) decided that if the human kind were to continue, then their old world would be destroyed so they went back to so they went back to the Earth and destroyed all these weapons and the plans to build them. Also the destroyed all of the people that made the weapons. After they were finished the world was in ruins. The Organization had effectively recreated the world. Soon the people that had survived the destruction began to repopulate the world, each generation bringing newer beliefs.

The mortals soon discovered the life energy chakra, and its more unbeleivable uses. They started to experiment with chakra and the more they experimented the more they started to discover, about its power, uses. They learned to control it, this is the start of the great ninja nations. People started to create weapons to suit the newer warriors, the shinobi and samurai, as it were. They created the many weapons, if a bit more primitive. They created hand signs to focus chakra and control it to perform jutsus, they made shuriken, kunai, and swords. Then the wars started. Wars between clans, villages, even countries. This was when the strongest of the Five Great Countries decided that they would rule over the strongest vIllage in their country. The shadow over all ninjas (AN. samurai were to spread apart and were not counted), the Five Kages. Mizukage water shadow, Tsuchikage earth shadow, Raikage lightning shadow, Kazekage wind shadow, and Hokage fire shadow.

Not long after, they learned to summon creatures, creatures from over the rift. Some that were brought over befriended the humans that summoned them, whereas some were forced to do the summoner's bidding.

It would be some time after this that our story will begin. It all begins with the Kyuubi.

"Finally the power I need to destroy that damned village will be mine" **"YAARGHHH, WHAT HAPPENED! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"** "Yes Kyuubi, now that you here, I can return to Konohagakure to report in a completed mission. Oh and I'm now your master Orochimaru" **"YOOOOUUUUU, I'LL DESTROY YOU!"** (AN. Maybe I should mention that they are in a cave very close to Konohagakure no Sato and basically you should know the rest or that is proof that you insolent mortals are a complete waste of time). Inside of the cave were many corpses of different tailed kits going from 1-4 tails each. Also the floor that Kyuubi was summoned on was covered with different seals written in the blood of the kits. That should explain why she, Kyuubi, was pissed.

Next chapter: A child savior and a villages' hatred.

REVIEW OR ELSE, I AM A WRITER SO ANYTHING IS ACCEPTED, I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE AND HAVE A KITSUNE SUMMON WAITING FOR THE TASTE OF HUMAN FLESH WAITING THERE BEHIND YOU…. **KUCHIYOUS NO JUTSU: KITSUNE KONBO!**


	2. A child savior and a villages' hatred

Summary: Naruto is an Uchiha. One of the last survivors of his clan's massacre, now watch as he and his brother Sasuke try to destroy the man that killed the Uchiha clan. Pairings HinaNaru, slight SakuSasuIno, Sasu(fem)Haku. As an added note, Naruto will be OOC, very much so.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then he wouldn't be such a ditz.

_**A child savior and a villages' hatred**_

In the office of the once-retired Sandaime Hokage their lay a crying infant, barely hours old, already with its bloodline activated. As well as the infant there was the Sandaime himself, Sarutobi, pacing about his office, thinking about the events prior to his reinstatement.

_**Flashback**_

"Arashi, listen to reason, the boy will need a father, a family, and you're the only one he has left, besides the rest of the Uchiha!" shouted the Sandaime. "You think I don't know that, besides I'm the only one that knows all the hand-seals and the entire ritual, and as for the Family, I'm sure you'll think of something!" cried Arashi Kazama, "I want Naruto to be considered a Hero after I am gone and the sealing complete. Don't tell him of his lineage until you think he is ready, 'cuz if he's like me then he'll shout it out for all to hear. Jane."

"**Kuchiyouse no Jutsu"**

"**ARASHI, WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME THIS TIME, DIDN'T THE WAR END ALREADY? WHAT THE, KYUUBI-DONO, DON'T TELL ME, YOU PISSED HER OFF"** roared Gamabunta. "I don't know what happened, all that I know is that it is on a rampage and is making it's way towards the heart of Konoha, and I have a way to stop it, but to do this I need your help. Just get me closer Kyuubi and I'll do the rest."

"_**Nezumi, Inu, Ryu, Saru, O-Ushi, Hebi, O-Hitsuji, Ryu, Inu, Uma**_

_**Shikifuujin"**_

_**Half tour later**_

"… and Kyuubi was sealed into this infant." Sarutobi said as he finished his speech. "Then we shall finish Youndaime work and kill the demon while it is weak" "Yes kill it" "Kill the Hell-Spawn" "KILL IT. KILL IT. KILL IT. KILL IT. KILL IT." "ENOUGH, this child shall not be killed or harmed, nor shall anyone speak of this matter whatsoever amongst yourselves, to the younger generation or Naruto, or death is your reward. is this clear!" Yelled Sarutobi.

(END CHAPTER)(AU: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, MIND LAPSE, IT HAPPENS TO ALL OF US, ANYWAY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS: The decision is made: Naruto's home)

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PEOPLE, ACTUALLY ANYTHING IS ALLOWED, EVEN FLAMES, IF MY STORY SUCHS THEN I'LL TRY TO FIX IT, ETAS ARE WELCOME, INQUIRE WITHIN REVIEWS. AND REMEMBER, A KITSUNE IS WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVEMENT, READY TO KILL AT A MOMENTS NOTICE.


End file.
